Hiei's Sweet Snow
by Lathya
Summary: Has Anyone ever wonder what it was like when Hiei first tryed sweet snow. Read this to find out. I was cracking up when I wrote this. PLZ REVIEW
1. One HOT Day

Disclaimer:

Wicca: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Hiei's locked in my closet.

Hiei: This is just great. I THINK THERE'S A MUTANT MOLD IN THE CORNER!

Wicca: Yea, It's name is Fred.

Hiei: It's playing Poker with a sock.

Wicca: I have a sock in my closet, what color is it?

Hiei: I don't know the mold-

Wicca: Fred!

Hiei: uh... Fred just ATE IT!

Wicca: I should probably clean that closet out. Huh!

Hiei: No I think you should let the mold eat me Wicca: Maybe next week.

Hiei: ARGH!

Wicca: Ok, on with the story.

Hiei: GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T LIKE POKER!

* * *

Chapter 1- One Hot Day

* * *

Genkai's Temple

* * *

Everyone is at Genkai's temple, a regular weekly hang-out they started to do. Since everyone has become like family to each other, so they get together every week. Even Hiei's there, not because he likes anyone. He's there so he can keep an eye on Yukina and that baka, Kuwabara.

'If he tries any funny stuff, I'll slit his throat' Hiei thought as he set his hand on the hilt of his sword in a ready position to attack, if necessary.

It is a really hot day, everyone is outside, just laying there, sweating. Even Hiei is hot. (Ok. All Hiei Fans please stop here. Let me just try to put a picture in your head. There's Hiei...sitting on the grass...in the sun...with no shirt on...sweating. :swoon: 5 hours later. Ok on with the fic)

All of a sudden Yusuke gets an idea, "Maybe we should kill Kuwabara."

"What why kill me? What did I do"

"Your taking up the most shade" said Yusuke as he bumped Kuwabara out of the shade and into the blazing sun. Kuwabara then jumped back into the shade and started punching Yusuke.

As Yusuke and Kuwabara were 'battling to the death', Boton came up with a good idea (not that killing Kuwabara is a bad idea)  
"Why don't we just go to the beach" She said in her normal cheery voice.

Everyone agrees, except for Hiei. Who, may I remind you is still sweating.

Everyone gets into Kurama's car and he drives them to the beach. Hiei also gets into the AIR CONDITIONED car, because he is just so damn hot. (In more ways than one.)

* * *

The Beach

Everyone is so excited to be at the beach, it is so nice and cool that no one bothers to take any of their extra clothes before diving into the water. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Boton, Kurama,  
Shizuru, and Yukina dive straight into the water and start playing Marco Polo.

Since it was cooler by the water, Hiei sits on the rocks at the edge of the shore, just above the ocean water. He makes sure he can keep a good eye on Yukina and Kuwabara, just in case. After about only a half an hour of rest and relaxation, Hiei was woken up by a huge wave that tossed him into the water. The others saw this and came swimming by to see if he was ok. But of course he's ok, this is Hiei we're talking about.

"That was a nasty hit shorty, are you ok?" Asked Kuwabara, sounding like a stupid buffoon. (Sorry Kuwabara Fans, but I hate him. And if you are a Kuwabara fan, why?)

"I'm fine" replied Hiei, "and I'm getting out."

"If your not going to stay in the water, you should get some ice cream to cool yourself down"  
suggested Kurama.

"What's that?" asked Hiei before he swam away.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ICE CREAM IS!"asked everyone, even some people who were just passing by.

Hiei glared at them at them angrily and said, "No, I don't" stressing each word.

"Kurama, maybe you should go with him." said an over-whelmed Yusuke.

"Maybe your right." answered Kurama. Then Kurama and Hiei got out of the water and walked toward the ice cream stand in the food court of the beach.


	2. To the Beach

Wicca: Ok back with another chapter.

Hiei: Are you ever going to let me out of this stupid, and very dirty, closet.

Wicca: After the fic.

Hiei: When will that be?

Wicca: Next week!

Hiei: Why then? Wicca: Because I only post one chapter a week.

Hiei: Why?

Wicca: Suspense. Hehehe. Now play poker.

Hiei: Fine. (To Fred) Three of a Kind.

Fred: Full House. I win!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Finding a Treat

* * *

Still at the Beach(This is the chapter where things start to get a little funnier.)

* * *

As they were nearing the ice-cream stand Kurama turned to Hiei and asked, "So, what flavor of ice-cream do you want?" Hiei just looked at him like he had three heads and kept walking. "I guess I'll just get you a vanilla, you can try another one later if you want."

"Whatever" Hiei replied.

Kurama walked Hiei over to the snack bar and got Hiei a vanilla ice cream cone. He gave it to Hiei, who just looked at it like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"It looks like snow." said Hiei.

"Yea, I guess, but it's much sweeter than actual snow."implied Kurama.

"Sweet Snow!"

"I guess you can call it that. Enjoy!"

Kurama then started to head back toward the water to continue in the game of Marco Polo with everyone else. Hiei licked the white substance before him, then again, and again, until he was taking full bites. Kurama continued toward the ocean, and just as he was about ten steps away from the water he heard Hiei yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE MORE?"

Kurama looked back and saw Hiei yelling at the man serving the ice cream.

"I'm sorry sir," the man started "but you have to pay for each cone."

Just before Hiei started to get really mad, Kurama ran back up to him, to keep Hiei from killing the poor vender.

"Here Hiei," said Kurama as he handed Hiei his credit card. "Just use this and you can get as many 'sweet snow's' as you want."

"Thanks Kurama" Hiei mumbled as he ordered another cone from the very nervous snack food vendor, who hurried to put the ice-cream together faster then he ever prepared an ice-cream cone before.

Kurama then walked peacefully back to the ocean and rejoined his friends in their game of Marco Polo. Just before he got back in the water, he looked back to see his friend sitting on a bench right next to the snack bar eating his 'sweet snow' and glaring at anyone who looked at him strangely. (May I remind you, that he STILL has NO shirt on.)

Kurama swam back to his friends in the water who have been waiting for him to return, who were watching everything that happened.

"What was that about?" asked Shizuru, referring to what just happened there with Hiei yelling at the snack food vendor.

"Hiei wanted more ice cream, or as he calls it 'sweet snow', so I gave him my credit card so he would stop yelling at the person at the snack bar."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to give him your credit card, after all it is Hiei we're talking about? He might max out your credit card on ice cream or something." said Kuwabara.

Everyone then looked over at Hiei as he sat down with a new ice cream cone a started licking it,  
not taking his eyes off the delicious sweet snow he possessed.

(AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW that's so Kawaii!)

"It can't be that bad, after all how many can he eat?" questioned Kurama (How many indeed, Hiei + as many sweet snow's as he can eat + Kurama having to pay VERY BAD!)

They all decided to ignore it and went on playing Marco Polo while Hiei ate ice cream after ice cream after ice cream after ice cream after ice cream after ice cream. Ok I think you get the idea..


	3. Addicted

Wicca: Well, this is the last chapter. 

Hiei: Finally. Can I get out of this closet now.

Wicca: Let me think.

Hiei: But you don't think.

Wicca: Yea...What we were talking about again.

Hiei: You were going to let me out of the closet and start the last chapter of your fic.

Wicca: Oh yea. :unlocks Hiei's chains:

Hiei: Finally!

Wicca: That was fun.

Hiei: Your insane you know that.

Wicca: Yeah, but I'm fun. Right.

Hiei: Yeah, I guess.

Wicca: YEA:kisses Hiei's cheek.

Hiei:blushes and gulps: Yea, lets finish that fic now.

* * *

Chapter 3-Addicted

* * *

After about two hours of playing, everyone realized what time it was and decided to go home. Just as they got out of the water, Hiei walked over.

"Hiei, we're getting ready to go. Can I have my credit card back?" Asked Kurama with his hand out.

Hiei than handed Kurama two pieces of broken plastic.

Kurama, in total shock, yelled, "HIEI WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CREDIT CARD!

Everyone looked over to Hiei to see what his explanation would be.

"Well when I went back to get another sweet snow-" Yusuke and Kuwabara started chuckling because of Hiei saying sweet snow instead of ice cream. "-anyway when the man was doing what ever it is he does with the credit card, he said it was maxed out and cut it in half, and now he won't give me anymore sweet snow."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed really loud, earning each of them a slap in the head by Keiko and Shizuru.

"How many did you buy?" Asked a very worried Kurama

"...umm... I lost count somewhere after a hundred." said a very innocent looking Hiei.

Everyone did an Anime fall and Kuwabara yelled, "I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO GIVE HIEI YOUR CREDIT CARD!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Yusuke, "Kuwabara was actually right about something for once. Creepy!" Everyone looked over at Kuwabara, to see him standing proudly on a makeshift pedestal, made of wet sand, rocks, and debris.

"Come on everyone, lets head home, it's getting late." said Shizuru, obviously ignoring her brothers antics. The group then started to head to Kurama's car, but Shizuru drove, Kurama was in too much of an emotional panic to drive. What was he going to tell his mother? His ice-  
cream addict of a best friend charged hundreds of ice-cream to his credit card and got it maxed out. Sure it was true, but who would believe it, he hardly believed it.

When they got to the car and were about to pull out Yukina said, "Hey, where is Hiei, isn't he going to get a ride back to the temple with us?"

"Yeah, where is the little shrimp?" asked Kuwabara, as everyone else just shrugged.

"It's a little cooler out, maybe he's just going to meet us there." said Yusuke, as Shizuru pulled out of the parking place. Just as they were getting on the road, Hiei runs by, pushing a small cart in front of himself. This obviously confused everyone in the car, but they went on to the temple anyway.

* * *

Genkai's Temple

Just as Shizuru pulled the car up to the temple the gang saw Hiei sitting next to the mysterious cart at the top of the stairs. Everyone ran up, very curious about what Hiei had got at the beach. Once at the top of the stairs they all look into the cart, and see that it is full if ice-cream, and Hiei is eating an ice-cream cone while he just sits there. It seems that Hiei, who could no longer legally get his hands on ice-cream, stole the freezer cart from the ice cream vendor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT FROM THE START, HIEI!" Kurama yelled out, still emotional about his defective credit card.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Please review now! 


End file.
